A Different Kind of Normal
by holleratyogirl
Summary: Having no one else to turn to, Jackie gives Eric some serious deja vu, which combined with his newfound loneliness after returning from Africa inspires him to give their difficult friendship another chance.


She eyes him cautiously, for once hoping that Eric Forman is still the well-meaning dork that he always has been. He still seems fidgety, which she perceives as a good sign, though a certain hardness in his demeanor causes doubt to pool in her stomach. _This isn't a good idea_, she thinks, but before she can bring her suddenly shaky legs to carry her up the stairs, he breaks the uncomfortable silence. Well, it's uncomfortable for her. He probably just doesn't want to speak to her because they never got along famously, and he had probably been planning on avoiding her for as long as possible. He doesn't have a bomb waiting to detonate from his tongue like she does.

"I heard my mom tell you no one else was here," he says simply, no accusation in his voice. It's a little jarring. Normally he would be incredibly suspcious of whatever agenda she must have if she wanted to speak with him alone. Except this time he's far away in his mind and she has no agenda; she's just seeking someone trustworthy, someone rational to listen to her. As much as Eric and her had their troubles, she knows he's a good guy. And a good guy to help her sort out what the next steps she has to take is exactly what she needs. She's not here to ask for his friendship and support, knowing she doesn't deserve it, she's just here for a little guidance, which given that their relationship wasn't actually entirely based on antagonism, she feels like she might be able to get from him.

"How was Africa? And how's... here? You've been home for a week now."

"I know how long it's been, Jackie."

"I just meant that it has to be an adjustment. You were in Africa. Here is different for me too, now, and I've been here the whole time. It's not really _here_ anymore, is it?"

She's nervous. She's nervous and she can tell that it's showing by her rambling on about "here," even if her words are true.

"Yeah, you should definitely stick to daytime programming and not philosophy. Now can I help you with something?" he asks, the suspicion finally settling in.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean maybe... I mean yes!"

"Well too bad, I'm not going to help the devil mate with any of my friends. You and Fez didn't even last a week, so if you want him back it's probably not a good idea. Or are you back in your Hyde phase?"

"It wasn't a phase. I loved Steven," she says slowly, anger starting to flare up inside her. She figures that them being them and all yields bickering, but this is starting to verge on dangerous territory.

"Just like you loved Kelso, even though he cheated on you like nine thousand times."

"Steven and I were different. You know that, Eric."

"Oh I know all about you, Jackie."

"Eric."

"Can you leave please? Whatever it is that you want from me I am definitely not going to give you. It was a pleasure having you out of my life while I was away."

She's about to yell horrible obscenities at him when she takes a second to think. This isn't Eric. This isn't their normal back-and-forth. He seems jaded and bitter, in a way that she knows she didn't cause just by walking into the basement.

"What's wrong?"

"You're in my basement."

"I may be shallow and manipulative, but do you think I could get what I want from people all the time if I wasn't good at reading them? What's wrong?"

He looks over at her, trying to decide if he should confide in her or not. Normally the answer would automatically be no, but he doesn't really have anyone else to talk to about this. His parents have never been great on giving advice on this sort of thing, or even just listening without judgement, Hyde seems even more emotionally closed off than before he left, and Fez and Kelso are Fez and Kelso. He's still unsure but he knows this may be his only shot at someone listening to him about this.

"I think Donna and I might be done for good. I mean, we kissed and all the day I came back, but I don't know if I can make breaking up with her again up to her. And she seems different. And I feel different. Being surrounded by poverty and misfortuned children changes you, ya know? Well, actually you wouldn't know, because you think poor people are gross. But the point is, as much as I'm willing to try and I think she is too, I don't know if our relationship can withstand this. It's already been through so much."

"You two started out young, not that you still aren't, but since you started young you had to both grow up. And instead of growing up together, you two decided to do a lot of your growing up apart. Maybe now that you're both more mature and have a better idea of what you want, your relationship will work better. I have faith in you guys, I mean, I was always jealous of your relationship."

"Wow Jackie, maybe I was a little hasty in telling you to stay away from philosophy. Did you grow up while I was away?"

"I was more grown up than you realized before you left, but yes, I've grown up some, too. Also,obsessing over every which detail of what went wrong in a failed relationship gives you some pretty good insight on these sorts of things."

"Still hung up on Hyde?"

_In ways that you have yet to understand, Eric. _

"He married a stripper."

"Fair enough, devil. So did you come down here to ask me for advice about him? Because even if I did want to help you two get back together, and I still don't know if I support that relationship or not, I might not be the best person to ask anymore. He seems different to me. I think I need some more time to figure out this new Hyde."

"I don't need advice on Hyde, well actually I do, but it's not what you think! I'm sorry I don't mean to yell I just... God how did I get myself into this situation? I should've known better!"

"Jackie, what's going on?" Eric asks with just enough genuine concern in his tone to soothe Jackie enough for her to get back on track. She can do this. She can trust Eric. She can do this.

"I know that even though we secretly agreed we were friends that one time that our friendship has never been particulary strong. But I care about you, Eric, and I think you care about me, or at least you're just a good enough guy to help me out sometimes. Look, I know you don't owe me the rekindling of our friendship, or your undying support, or holding my hand through this, but you're a good guy and you handled this pretty well the first time and I just need some advice. I don't think I can go to Donna about this because she's not the same and our friendship has been struggling and-

"Jackie, what's wrong? I'll give you advice, ok, because you gave me some and you seem pretty upset, but I can't help you if you keep beating around the bush and don't actually tell me what's going on with you."

She takes a deep breath. There's no going back now. _Please let Eric not turn around and be a total jerk about this_, she prays.

"Eric, I'm pregnant. It's Hyde's. And this isn't like the last time when I thought I was pregnant sophomore year. I went to the doctor's. I'm five weeks pregnant."

_Author's Note: So I hope this was alright. This is tagged Eric and Jackie. The main relationship of the story is going to be Eric/Jackie, though I'm not sure if they're going to turn romantic or if Jackie will be with Hyde romantically or if I'll leave everyone's romantic future ambigous at the end. I know which way I'm leaning, but that might change. Anyways, please review because that helps motivate me to write faster._


End file.
